Spider-Man 3
| directed by = Sam Raimi | written by = Sam Raimi Ivan Raimi Alvin Sargent | produced by = Avi Arad Joseph M. Caracciolo Grant Curtis Kevin Feige Stan Lee Laura Ziskin | music by = Christopher Young | cinematography = Bill Pope | edited by = Bob Murawski | distributed by = Marvel Studios Columbia Pictures Sony Pictures Entertainment | release date(s) = May 4th, 2007 | mpaa rating = | running time = 139 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $258,000,000 IMDB; Spider-Man 3 (2007); Box office & business.Box Office Mojo; Spider-Man 3 (2007) | gross revenue = $336,530,303 (US) $890,871,626 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Spider-Man 2 | followed by = }} Spider-Man 3 is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy genre. It is the third installment in the original in the original ''Spider-Man'' film series produced by Sony Pictures Entertainment. It was written and directed by Sam Raimi and co-written by Ivan Raimi and Alvin Sargent. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 4th, 2007. Spider-Man 3 attempts to capture the same allure as its predecessor, Spider-Man 2, by introducing a sympathetic villain named Flint Marko, who has the misfortune of being transformed into a monstrous creature dubbed the Sandman. The journey of Peter Parker's former pal, Harry Osborn, comes full circle as he embraces his heritage and becomes the new Green Goblin. Adding to Spidey's troubles is a brand new film villain named Eddie Brock, who becomes an equally monstrous and equally deadly foe called Venom. Spider-Man 3 stars Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson, James Franco as Harry Osborn, Thomas Haden Church as the Sandman, Topher Grace as Venom, Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy, Rosemary Harris as Aunt May, and J.K. Simmons as that irascible J. Jonah Jameson. Cast Notes * This is the final installment in the original ''Spider-Man'' film series. Following this movie, Sony Pictures Entertainment will reboot the franchise with Amazing Spider-Man in 2012, starring Andrew Garfield in the role of Peter Parker. * Production on Spider-Man 3 began on November 5th, 2005. Principal photography began on January 16th, 2006 with filming beginning in Los Angeles. The L.A. shoots concluded on May 19th, 2006. Scenes in New York City began filming on May 26th and concluded on July 1st. Re-shoots were done in September of that year. * Spider-Man 3 was released on DVD in widescreen Region 1 format by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on October 30th, 2007. Special features on the DVD include a photo gallery, outtakes, and the music video for "Signal Fire" by Snow Patrol. Amazon.com; Spider-Man 3 (2007); DVD.Wikipedia:Spider-Man 3 (soundtrack); May 1st, 2007; Track listing. * Spider-Man 3 closed out of theaters on August 19th, 2007 after having been in release for a total of sixteen weeks (112 days). At its widest release, it was screened in 4,324 theaters. * The actors J.K. Simmons and Joe Manganiello would later jump ship to DC, as both appeared in 2017's Justice League. Recommendations External Links * * * * Spider-Man 3 at Wikipedia * * * * Spider-Man 3 at the Marvel Movies Wiki References Keywords Category:Films Category:Marvel Studios Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:2000s/Films Category:2007/Films Category:May, 2007/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:S/Films Category:Mike Justus/Stunt performer